Mi amiga perdida
by Estela R. N
Summary: Flippy ha perdido su mejor amiga y solo quiere verla cuando ve una estrella fugas todo cambia ¿que le paso a flippy? ¿ vendrá solo o acompañado? ¿donde han llegado? Advertencia: Aquí hay fan oc. es mi primera historia ¿ok?


**_Bueno este es mi primer fic quiero decir que Happy tree friends no me pertenece ya que es de mondo media _****_solo Estela es de mi propiedad _****_bueno sin nada más que decir comienzo._**

¿ ¿ ¿ ¿: Han pasado ya siete años desde ese incidente y hasta la fecha no sé nada de ella ¿Dónde estará?... ¿ ¿ ¿ ¿:Vaya ¿Quién está preocupado? –En tono de burla- ¿ ¿ ¿ ¿: ¡YA CALLATE SPLENDID!-responde enojado- Splendid: no era mi intención hacerte enojar flippy -riéndose- ¿ ¿ ¿ ¿:chicos por favor no peleen-preocupada- Flippy: bueno….está bien flaky -suspira- Splendid: ok, yo ya me voy ,el deber me llama adiós -se va a la velocidad del rayo- Flaky: flippy….¿qué te pasa hoy? Te veo deprimido –preocupada- Flippy: solo recuerdo lo que paso antes de la guerra y de mi amiga de infancia….quiero volverla a ver aunque sea una vez mas pero en verdad ni siquiera sé si está viva ya que los soldados estaban tras de ella y fue mi comienzo como militar y me JODIO la vida-triste- Flaky: si fue así yo tampoco sé si estará viva Flippy: ¿ves? Ya no se en que pensar pero bueno eso no importa, me tengo que ir se hace tarde y tengo que hacer cosas en mi casa, nos vemos flaky –sonríe y se va- Flaky: nos vemos flippy Luego en la tarde flippy veía tele y revisando por los canales encontró una teleserie de la amistad entre una chica y un chico el recordó a su amiga de infancia que fue salvada por flippy pero luego perseguida por los soldados. El lamentaba mucho ese hecho ya que eran como hermanos y como flippy perdió a toda su familia se siente solo a pesar que tiene amigos no tan cercanos ya que le temen a fliqpy el asesino que vive dentro de flippy ,pero tenía amigos pero igual se sentía solo. Flippy: ahhhh-suspira- si tan solo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo-oye la puerta-¡YA VOY!—abre la puerta-oh…. Splendid ¿Qué haces aquí? Splendid: flaky me dijo que algo te pasaba y quise investigar…..primera pregunta ¿Qué paso con tu amiga que desapareció de tu vida?-curioso- Flippy: ¿Cómo si te fuera a responder? –enojado pero ocultando su tristeza- Splendid: por favor flippy soy un superhéroe y mi deber es ayudar a la gente -insiste- Flippy: bueno todo comenzó así…. **FLASHBACK: ** Flippy: estela ¿Por qué estás preocupada? –sonríe- Estela: tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar ahora –seria pero asustada- Flippy: mientras estemos juntos nada nos pasara –sonríe- Ellos tenían 10 y 11 años flippy era mayor por un año, estela es una chica de piel blanca, cabellera larga y negra ,ojos azules y de personalidad parecida a la de flaky solo que era un poco más valiente solo un poco. A llegado la noche y estela le pidió a su mamá que la familia de flippy se quedara en su casa esa noche ya que tenia miedo y la casa era grande ya que eran 5 hermanos: Estela la mayor, Melany, Lucario, Antonia y Jenny la menor ,pero aun así estela tenía miedo. Flippy: no deverias hacer tanto escándalo por algo que no va a pasar –la tranquiliza- Estela: ¡PERO SI PASA! –asustada- Melany: no va a pasar nada ¿verdad hermanos? Lucario: claro todos estamos contigo –sonríe- Antonia: desde luego ¿verdad Jenny? ¿oye que miras tanto la ventana? –dudosa- Jenny: ¡TODOS TIRENSE AL SUELO! –grita- Todos hacen lo que Jenny dijo y cae una bomba y suena la alarma de bombardeo, flippy ve por la ventana al ejercito que se acerca a la casa, todos se van donde sus papas y llegaron los soldados los padres le dijeron que corran mientras ellos conseguían tiempo los niños entre lagrimas aceptaron y decidieron irse por la ventana trasera, los niños corrían y corrían que flippy se tropezó y se cayó pero nadie se dio cuenta, los niños fueron bajando uno a uno hasta que estela se dio cuenta que flippy faltaba y se escucha 4 disparos en la casa y lloraron, estela le dijo a sus hermanos en el hueco de árbol del bosque se juntaran, aceptaron y se fueron, estela dio media vuelta y fue a buscar a flippy. Luego de correr y correr estela ve a flippy y lo ayuda pero hay un incidente los soldados estánban cerca, mientras los soldados los perseguían los chicos corrieron y se enserraron en la habitación en donde estaba la ventana. Flippy: rápido pasa por la ventana yo te sigo –escucha que empiezan a romper la puerta- oh no Estela: rápido flippy ya vienen – apurando a su amigo-¡ONEGAI! –llora- Flippy: corre te doy tiempo –con valentía y tristeza dice esto- Estela: no…. ¡NO VOY A HACER ESO! ¡NO ME IRE SIN TI FLIPPY! –llora con mas fuerza- Flippy: ¡POR ESO MISMO TE QUIERO PROTEGER NO PIENSO PERDERTE Y SI ES NECESARIO DARE MI VIDA, ASI QUE CORRE! ¡CORRE ESTELA! ¡TE JURO QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER, LO JURO!-llora- Estela: ¡ES UNA PROMESA! ¡ADIOS FLIPPY NOS VEMOS! –corre y llora- Flippy: no se si podre cumplir esa promesa –triste- Los soldados agarran a flippy y otros salen por la ventana a buscar a estela. Flippy: no encontraran nada en esa dirección –enojado- Soldado 1: habían 2 padres por lo tanto debe haber otro niño por ahí Flippy: me convierto en su rehén si la dejan en paz por favor Soldado 2: ¿lo haría para salvar a la niña? Flippy: ¡TODO POR ELLA! -grita convenciendo a los soldados- Soldado 1: -hablando por radio- ya déjense de perseguir a esa niña ¡ES UNA ORDEN! –y le responden que ya no la perseguirán mas- Flippy: muchas gracias, háganme lo que quieran me dejo –con firmeza dice esto- Soldado 1: muy bien ¡LLEVENSELO!-se llevan a flippy- Flippy: (nuestra promesa se cumplirá lo sé, espérame hasta ese entonces estela) **FIN DEL FLASHBACK **Flippy: de ahí comienza mi historia como militar pero eso es otra historia….-melancólico- Splendid : -aguantándose las lagrimas- entiendo y lo siento por lo que paso esta mañana ¡NO SABIA QUE ERA TAN DELICADO! Flippy: no te pongas llorón splendid- se enoja- **_BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y VA A SER LARGO DÍGANME COMO ESTA QUEDANDO LA VERDAD SOY NUEVA AQUÍ Y ESTOY APRENDIENDO A UTILIZAR FANFICTION BUENO ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE LES DESEO BUEN DÍA O NOCHE LO QUE SEA ¡ AH! SI TIENEN UNA DUDA DEJENLOS EN LOS REVIEW Y TODO LO QUE ESTE ENTRE PARÉNTESIS (….)SON PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES,AHORA SI ME DESPIDO CHAO_**


End file.
